


What do you say too the God of death?

by Lily_Flower99



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Darkish Luffy, Drama, If You Squint - Freeform, Luffy grow up the the Whitebeard Pirates, Slightly inspired off of Arya Stark, There might be gore, a lot is going on, and also a church, complexed Blackbeard, lowkey Smart Luffy, some iconic game of throne lines will be in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flower99/pseuds/Lily_Flower99
Summary: Luffy knows Death, Teach introduces it to him at a young age.





	What do you say too the God of death?

This is the last place Marshall D. Teach wanted to be. The cathedral could compare to a castle high ceilings, glittering stain glass windows, smooth stone floors, grand archways it had to be the nicest building in town. That didn’t make his time here anymore pleasant. He could faintly hear the church choir singing, he couldn’t tell what language the song was, in all honestly Teach doubts anyone knows. It sounded like endless mind-numbing chanting. Really if it wasn’t for the young orphan boy tending to his wounds he wouldn’t be here. How did the child sit through this day after day?

 

‘Do you pray to the gods?’ was the first thing he said to the boy. It was boring curiosity more then anything else really, after starring at the unnerving ceiling painting he couldn’t help but wonder if the boy actually believed in this stuff. The child’s endless dark brown eyes widened almost comically, it was weird there was something about the child that strangely reminds Teach of himself.

 

‘The old and the new.’ The boy was running on autopilot he said it in a way that was so well rehearsed so practiced that Teach couldn’t help but pity the kid, brainwashed at a young age unable to find his own belief. His own dream. His whole life was brutally stolen from him, decided from the time the kid was dropped off here.

 

‘There is only one god’ Teach study the boy’s bewildered expression ‘and his name is death’

 

‘But Pasteur Apollo said-!’ Teach snorts ‘Your Pasteur is a liar and a scam artist.’ The child hesitantly wraps his wound, almost unsure if he still wants to help him. ‘How did you get all these scars Cool guy?’ Teach almost smiles at the stupid name the kid insisted on calling him

 

‘Because Luffy there is only one thing we say to death.’ Teach grapes the child chin forcing him to make steady eye contact ‘Not today!’


End file.
